


Ah, Cats

by MyGayestThoughts



Category: Undertale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sadness that I thought I'd never add???, Weird venting about the struggles of cats?, light gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyGayestThoughts/pseuds/MyGayestThoughts
Summary: Dust being ooc (is there even a set way for him to act?) and Blue having to deal with his weird, cat like grossness.





	1. If You Wouldn't, That Would Be Nice

Blue opened his hand for the gift Dust had in his mouth, cringing when the dead bird was dropped into his palm. He slowly closed his fingers around it, careful to not touch it more than he had to. Forcing a smile, he gave Dust a pat on the head in thanks, having figured out he was strangely animal like and took after the annoying cat, needing only a pet or two to be satisfied after the latest catch. Blue was getting ready to throw the poor bird away when Dust turned around and crouched down into his normal protecting pose, before he heard horrible retching sounds and _what the fudge was he doing!?_

The bird missed the trash can when Blue dropped it prematurely in shock at what he was watching. He recognized it, _the same thing that annoying, disgusting cat does!_

"No no no, outside! Tile, something, just not the carpet-" Too late. An extra dead bird was spat up on the carpet, looking even worse than the first one. Blue rubbed where the bridge of his nose would be, feeling whatever patience he had left for stuff like this dissolve. He grabbed a newspaper and rolled it up, swatting Dust, wishing it was enough to beat him senseless.

"Out! Out! You disgusting- Ugh!"


	2. Fudging Choke

"You shouldn't drink water that fast you know, you'll-"

His warning came too late, Dust was already coughing and gagging, trying to spit up what was stuck at the back of his throat. "I tried to tell you." Blue sighed, getting tired of having to deal with Dust _and_ the cat doing silly things. He walked over and rubbed Dust's chest, quietly scolding him for doing this for the umpteenth time. He gave Dusts back a few hard pats, knowing his job was done when Dust gave a vaguely cat like shake and started to walk off.

"You're welcome."


	3. Nothin Wrong With Some Chub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My cats eat too much, so why can't Dust do the same?

"I've already fed you; you don't need anymore!" Blue held the food above his head, standing on his tippy toes to keep it away from the taller skeleton. Dust just reached up higher, not even stretching to get it until Blue leaned back, barely keeping his balance. "No! Bad Dust! I won't let you get- Stop it!" Dust had set one hand on Blues back to keep him still. Blue blushed at the contact, being so close to Dust didn't help, neither did liking the strange monster a little too much...

"Fine, just don't blame me if you get chubby." Blue shoved the food into Dusts hand, slipping out of his touch as soon as his attention was taken up by eating. Blue brushed himself off, mentally shaking off his feelings along with his embarrassment. He could deal with those later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My cats are so fat, but I love them anyway. Thank you to the commenter that helped with this idea! Didn't get it exactly, and got it to be a little extra gay but I hope its good anyway!


	4. Why So Desperate? Chill

"Bluuue!" Dust was desperate for attention. Annoyingly desperate, to the point of begging for Blues attention from outside his locked door. "Please!" He heard a tired groan and the rustle of blankets being curled under. 

"Shush, I'm trying to sleep, it's 3 am." 

What does that matter? It's time for some attention. Dust placed his sharpened phalanges on the door, running them down the wood to make a strangely distressing sound. 

"Don't. You. Dare. My door isn't a scratching post." Dust continued scratching until he heard Blue throw off the blankets and stomp over to the door, opening it with more force than necessary. "Hurry up and get in." Dust stepped in and looked around, curious about Blues room since he wasn't allowed in too often. By the time he was done looking around Blue had already snuggled back under the covers, half asleep. He didn't even acknowledge Dust when he sat down beside him and lifted the covers to climb in bed with him.

"...You can't sleep normally, can you?" Dust was laying across Blue, fast asleep despite the uncomfortable looking position. Blue sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to move the heavier skeleton off, he was effectively trapped until Dust woke up. Wouldn't be so bad if Dust actually knew how to cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you to the commenter that helped give me this idea, even though its not exactly what they said. Hope you enjoy this!


	5. Spoil Your Babe, He'll Love You For It

"You can't have this, it's mine." Blue was sitting at the table, trying to enjoy some cereal in peace. Dust didn't seem to care about that peace part, trying his best to shove himself into the space between Blue and the table, sadly failing when Blue put a hand on his face and pushed him away. He tried again, earning an annoyed sound from Blue and another push. "If you leave me alone I'll make you whatever you want when I'm done." Dust quickly backed up and turned away, somehow patiently waiting for Blue to finish. Blue sighed and cursed, whispering to himself before taking a spoonful of cereal and eating it. "Your gunna spoil him..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My cats love to jump up into my lap while I'm eating, only way I can get them to stop is to get up and open a few cans of wet food. No matter how much I spoil them with giving in, its worth it as long as I don't have to deal with kitty paws being stuck in my food. My black cat loves dabbing at my food with her paws, she even tries to trick me into thinking she's not doing anything bad by acting like she's just stretching when she reaches for my food! Adorable!


	6. Poor Dusty Paws, His Language Is Hard To Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dust wants to thank Blue for being nice, sadly Blue doesn't understand kitty language.

"Dust," The weird monster inched closer, prey in mouth ready to be given, "No, that's yours buddy, I don't need it." He looked at Blue expectantly, crushing the unidentifiable animal in frustration when Blue didn't bring his hand up to take it. Did he catch the wrong animal? Well, what he caught didn't look too pretty and clean, maybe that was the problem. He dropped it at Blues feet, and was out the door before he could complain.

Dusts cheeks were stuffed full of whatever random animals he could find, carefully killed instead of mauled like the one he tried to give Blue before. He was determined to thank Blue for being extra nice lately. He waited for Blue to turn around from what he was doing, dropping down into a crouch when he had his attention.

"Why do your cheeks look like that? You look silly-" Dust opened his mouth, letting a flood of dead animals pour out in front of him. Blue looked absolutely horrified at the pile of creatures, "Oh my _stars_ , how did you- Why?!" He didn't get any response besides a confused look. That was the final straw. He grabbed Dust by the hood of his jacket, dragging him to the door and throwing him outside to the best of his ability, slamming the door shut. 

"I can't believe this," Blue set himself to cleaning up the mess, cursing under his breath, "how many different times do I have to tell him I don't want his gifts." Gifts?

"...Oh." The realization he just threw Dust out for trying to thank him finally hit, feeling like a smack in the face. Guilt washed over him and his soul clenched as he got up and went to the door, opening it to let in a still confused, hurt Dust. Blue sighed and reached out to give Dust a small 'thank you' pat on the head. Seeing Dust perk up at that eased the tight feeling in his soul, enough for him to smile softly and apologize.

"I'm sorry, you were trying to nice, and I didn't even realize it." Dust didn't say anything back, only pressed his head against Blues hand. Blue couldn't help but to smile again at that, knowing it meant he was forgiven. "Just maybe tone down how many dead things you bring me, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to post! I've had it sitting in my files for a few days, and was gunna post it quite a few hours ago but I passed out after writing the script for a blog I help with. Oops! Well, I hope you guys enjoy this and I hope its good enough, I wrote it when I was half asleep on my phone :P


	7. Dusty Paws, Literally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Dust being Dust. While also kind of being a cat.

Blue was holding Dusts hands, gently playing with his fingers, enjoying the contact. "Dusty paws! Look at those cute little dusty paws!" Dust tensed, hoping he was just being mocked. He was sure he had cleaned off all the dust from his hands, he had carefully cleaned the groves, and had even _dusted_ himself off to make sure nothing was on his clothes. Blue didn't need to know what happened, and he definitely didn't need to know the reason why a monster got dusted. Blue is his, no one gets the chance to try and take him away. _No one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidently deleted this after I posted it! Oops! Anyway, I'm sorry for not posting yesterday, I was so tired I just decided to post it when I woke up to do my lines, but I never woke up to do my lines. I'll post another drabble today to make up for that! Thank you to the commenter that came up with Dusty paws, me and my friends love it, and I couldn't help but make a drabble for it.


	8. You Don't Know What That Means To Him, Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute baby, too bad he doesn't know how to handle love yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be edited a bit later, I'm just too tired to right now and need to get another drabble out, don't worry though, no major changes!

"Such a sweet baby," Blue was giving Dust tummy rubs, enjoying the deep, cat like vibrations he gave off, "aren't you just adorable?" Dust seemed to agree as he stretched out, showing off more of his stomach for pets. Blue continued giving out said pets, barely stopping himself from tickling the exposed ecto flesh.  
"You're so cute, I love you."  
At that Dust jumped up and pushed down his hoodie to cover his ecto belly, turning away to hide his light blush.  
Blue huffed, "Guess you got tired of tummy rubs."


	9. Being Sick Isn't THAT Bad When Your Denied Crush Is Taking Care Of You

Blue whimpered, curling in on himself. Being sick sucked, especially when you didn't have anyone but what might as well be a cat to take care of you. He sighed when he heard Dust walk into the room, he had already tried to help multiple times, each time failing worse than the last. 

"I'm ok, I just need some sleep." Dust sat on the bed beside Blue, climbing under the blankets with him and setting his hand on his stomach. "I...dont think I'll be able to sleep like this-"

"Give me a second."

That was plenty enough to quiet Blue, surprised Dust had said more than one word. He was usually silent, only uttering Blues name or simple words when he really needed to. Begging was necessary and important, right? Dust had finally settled himself into a more comfortable position, heating his hand up with magic and gently curling his fingers in and out, pressing softly into Blues ecto belly. "O-oh, that feels...nice." Being so close to Dust without having to try and keep food away from him was comforting, especially with the strange kneading he was doing, calming the ache in the blue magic...he should get sick more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while since I posted something, sorry about that! Life has gotten in the way, plus I'm just lazy. I've had this in my files for quite a while, and even tried to post it about a week ago, but of course the internet went out as soon as I was about to post it. I'll try to post once a day like I was before, I still have plenty of ideas for kitty Dust! (please throw more at me though, it makes things easier for me!)


	10. Again? That's The Important Part

"Oh my _stars_ , you- you killed someone!" Dust tensed, obviously startled by Blues voice. "Blue, this isn't what it looks like, I swear-" He took a step towards Blue, hand outstretched in an attempt to calm him. "Not what it looks like?! You're covered in blood!" Tears welled in Blues eyes, and he wiped them away in vain, more welling and spilling onto his face. He stepped away from Dust and covered his eyes with his hands, sobbing into them, "I trusted you! You told me you wouldn't do this again, and you, you-" 

"I rolled around in red dirt and then got wet, ok?!" Dust flipped his dirty hood up over his head, trying to hide his blush. "You...rolled around in dirt?" Blue lowered his hands, staring at Dust with a mixture of confusion and hope. Dust nodded, tugging his hood down tighter when Blue started to laugh. "That's a relief! You need a bath now, though."

"Never."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend was nice enough to give me some ideas based on what her cats have done, so I decided to write them! I'm planning on pumping out 10 drabbles tonight so I can have a stockpile of them, so look forward to seeing those!


	11. "When don't they?" Whats Been Going On?

"Dust, do you know what happened to all the- _Dust!_ " Blue had been looking around for all of the blankets and pillows; they had seemingly disappeared from every bed in the house, except for Blues room, which had a _very_ excessive amount of them along with a smug Dust in the middle of it all. "Why my room?! You could've just made your...nest in the living room instead of messing everything up in here!"

"It smells like you in here." Dust rolled over and patted the spot beside him. A peace offering? "You think cuddles will work?" Blue crossed his arms and gave Dust his mock glare. Dust raised his 'brow', "When don't they?"

"...Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to see whats been going on behind the scenes?


	12. Why? Please Tell Us Why

"Kitty kitty! Go get the toy!" Blue threw the toy out of Dusts reach, watching him pounce on it like a kitten. "Good kitty! Aren't you just the cutest?" Dust stood up with the toy mouse in his mouth, stuffing it into his cheek like a squirrel. He walked over to Blue and took his hand, bringing it up to his mouth and spitting the toy into it. 

"...Why are you like this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet, to the point! Sorry about that! I'm just tired, I promise longer ones in the future!


	13. Jealous Babe

"...Dust, you're licking my bones raw, please-" He was cut off with a hand covering his mouth, and was almost relieved when the licking to his ulna stopped, until the hand lowered from his mouth and the licking started up again. Why did Blue decide to hang around those guys? He should've known this would happen; Dust was determined to clean off the scent of _any_ guy that wasn't him or Blue. Finally, Dust washed off the last of that apparently disgusting smell and pulled away from Blue. Blue sat up and rubbed at his sore bones, trying to massage the pain away, before he was trapped under an annoyed Dust. His "pet" was smothering him! He tried to push Dust off, but the only reply he got was a soft growl and more weight put on him. 

"Ugh- fine, I give in, smother me to death." 

His muffled voice was met with a sigh, "I'm just trying to make you smell like me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I love writing Dustberry, its so calming. I'm sorry I haven't kept up daily updates, I'm hoping soon I'll have the motivation to write on a daily basis. It seems like my motivation comes in short bursts (I wrote like 3 full pages of stuff for my stalker story before this) I'm gunna try to write a few more drabbles before I go to bed, lets hope it goes well!


	14. Uh Oh, This Isn't Good

_He hates you, everything he does is out of pity._

_He'll never let you have him, just get rid of him._

_He feels nothing for you, kill him, k i l l him-_

"Dust?" A hand was placed on his shoulder, gently shaking him to get his attention, "Are you ok? You've been staring at nothing for a while." He looked at Blue and nodded, he was fine, as long as he had a chance he was _fine._ Blue gave his head a quick pat, turning back to what he was doing before he noticed Dust glaring at the air. Dust was sure Papyrus couldn't be right, Blue had even said he loved him, that had to mean _something._ He should be confident in the fact that his Papyrus was lying, but...he wasn't. He needed proof. Either that, or it was time to make his move, Blues reaction would be proof enough for that, right?


	15. Oh Dust, If Only You Knew

Blue opened the can of cat food, giving it a sniff, crinkling his face up in disgust. "Are you sure you want to eat this? I could always make you something." Dust just waited expectantly, crouched down in front of Blue. Blue glanced at the mushy, gross food and wow, Dust deserved better than this. 

"Say goodbye to your canned food; it's being thrown away." He tossed the opened can and all of the unopened ones into the trash, washing his hands off and pulling out some pots and pans to start cooking. He hoped Dust wasn't too disappointed, but this is for the best!

_See? He pities you, that's why he's nice._

Dust scratched at the air. He was wrong! He had to be; Blue was nice because he cared, not because of _pity._ He has to be wrong; he wouldn't even be alive if Blue didn't care. But...he was pretty pitiful then, maybe Papyrus has a point.


	16. Asexual Dustberry? Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say is, a s e x u a l.

"I love you." Blue curled into Dust's chest, using him as a personal heater to get away from the cold air. He felt a deep, vibrating purr come from Dust at his words, very obviously enjoying the attention he was getting from his mate

Dust could still barely believe he had finally gotten Blue as his; after what felt like forever trying to woo him, it was _heaven_ to cuddle him like this, to be close to him and express his true feelings. He wouldn't want things to be any different; nothing could surpass the contentment and comfort he felt now. He wrapped his arms around Blue, pulling him snug against his ribcage, giving his cheek a small kiss before resting his head in the crook of Blues neck.

"Love you too, baby blue."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while back because I was really salty after my asexual ass read some stuff that had to do with sex being the peak of a relationship. Still salty. So salty.


	17. Cats Need Everything

"...I need this."  
Dust sat on the floor, staring pointedly at what Blue was holding. Chocolate.  
"Oh, sorry Dust, but this kind of food is bad for you!" Blue gave him a soft smile, "But I'll get you a treat soon, ok?"  
Dust glared and shook his head, standing up and reaching out for the chocolate, "This, I need this."  
Blue gently swatted his hand away and held the chocolate farther away from his strange pet.  
"No, bad Dust, its bad for you."  
"But-" Blue cut him off, placing a hand on his face and pushing him back more, "No, that's final. Don't do this, or else no cuddles."  
Dust whimpered, "You wouldn't"  
Blue smiled, knowing he had won this time, "I would."  
"...Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't written in forever!! I hope you guys enjoy this!


	18. Selfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue will forever be guilty.

"Dust, please, you cant leave me!" 

_Selfish_

Blue choked on his own tears, watching the magic flow into puddles out of Dust's wounds.  
_Self-inflicted_ wounds.  
He let out a quiet sob, setting his shaking hand on his beloves ribcage. The shallow breathes were terrifying, he couldn't watch this. He couldn't, he shouldn't have to, but he forced himself to stare at the shuddering of what might as well be a death rattle.  
He swallowed, and finally spoke, "Is this- Is this my fault?" He thought back to all the times he didn't do his best with making Dust happy, all the things he should've done but was too tired to, didn't think it was that important. He would always have tomorrow.

_Tomorrows didn't always come._

"Could I have done better? Dust, I promise I'll do better!"  
He hated himself, he felt disgusted with the _trash_ he had become. Dust deserved better than him, he didn't deserve this to happen, to feel so bad that he had to-  
Blue felt his hand drop, feeling something powdery coat his fingertips.  
For a second he felt numb, unable to process what just happened, the waterfall of emotions he knew he would feel kept at bay, until-

_You can't have this._  
_Why are you like this?_  
_Just like the annoying cat._  
_Don't. You. Dare._  
_"Pet"_

Just a pet, _just a pet_ , **just a pet...**

 _Defenseless, innocent, what kind of monster would hurt something like that?_  
Blue would, he knew he did, he never meant to! He only wanted the best for Dust, but he didn't do enough. He never tried hard enough.

_Much too selfish_

He shook with anger and pain, he did this, _he did this_ , and now it was time to be punished.  
He deserved to hurt.  
He deserved to bleed.  
"Stars, I'm disgusting. I'm fucking _disgusting_." He let out a sad laugh and glanced at the knife Dust had used, that he had tossed away from them in a panic. He shuffled towards it, stretching out and grabbing it.  
He knew what to do.  
He's always heard thigh bones were a good place to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually don't write sad things, and I'm definitely rusty, but I hope you guys enjoy anyway! This was some serious venting, I hope the emotions get across well :D I'm sorry for taking so long to post again, I'm planning to post way more often now! Let's hope I can keep to that!


	19. Cages Are Imaginary

His soul hurt.  
Stars, it hurt. He wanted it to stop, the pain came from nothing, and the nothingness continued forever. Neverending, stretching and coiling around his very being.  
He ran his hand down his ribcage, dipping into the cavity that caged his heart. It held everything he was, everything he wanted, every flaw and fault and all he's ever accomplished. It restricted him, held him against his will and kept him from the outside, where he craved to be. He chuckled, is that all a soul is?  
A caged bird? Wild caught, aching to be let out, already wounded from its battles with the cold bars that trapped it.  
He could let it out of its cage. The cage that kept it safe, that had everything it needed to survive.   
He wrapped his fingers around his soul. Squishy, warm, full of life.  
He pulled it out of its cage and cupped it with his hands. It was precious, everything he is and will ever be in such a small package.   
But things had to be sacrificed to escape. Feathers, blood, sanity.  
He dug into his soul with the tips of his fingers, wincing at the stinging burn that swept through his body. Slowly, he pulled it apart with shaking arms, watching the fibers of his life come undone and unravel.  
Is this what freedom felt like? Burning emptiness?  
He could feel himself unraveling like his soul had done, drifting away with the breeze a newly opened door made.  
If only the bird knew it could have slipped through the bars of its cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some subtle meaning to this! Can you guys guess it? :P


	20. The Zoomies

"Okay, this is fine, everything's fine." Blue closed his eyes and hoped the mess in front of him would _somehow_ disappear, but when he opened them again- nope, still there. He sighed and walked into his destroyed house, pushing pieces of ruined furniture out of his way to make a path to the stairs. He could almost smell the guilt wafting out of his room as he walked up the stairs. He could see the destruction better from here, and he rubbed at his face.

_Gosh, what got into him this time?_

"Dust!" He gave his foot a stomp, hoping that he was at least a little intimidating, "Come here!"  
Dust slowly crept out of his room, low to the ground and trying to look as pathetic and sad as he could. Blue couldn't help but huff in annoyance at the pity act, why did he think he would be able to get any pity? Blue wasn't _that_ soft! Finally, after what could have easily been forever Dust was beside Blue, still crouched and sad-looking.  
"Whats your reason this time, hm?" He fixed Dust with a hard stare, putting his hands on his hips.  
"I- uh, I got scared and bolted..." He looked up at Blue, with fake tears in his eyes like he was still scared. Blue knew it was fake, what could make Dust cry? Nothing could as far as he knew, but, he looked so sad and pitiful and- maybe Blue _was_ that soft. He groaned, knowing that act had worked and patted Dust on the head. "Just help me clean up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has your cat ever had the zoomies, where they bolt and whip their head around and destroy at least an entire room with their freaking out? Yeah, mine too. Also, how would you guys feel about me writing and posting some Detriot Become Human and some Black Hat/Flug?


End file.
